Intimate Secrets A Couples Series
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: 8 divas, 8 guys, 8 couples. 8 songs reflecting the intimate secrets of their relationship. Pure FLUFF, SMUT and ROMANCE (Now up: Chris Benoit and Victoria)
1. Rock the Boat

Series: Intimate Secrets a couples series  
  
Title: Rock the Boat (song by Aaliyah)  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: 8 couples, 8 songs describing the intimate secrets of their relationship. (This chapter: Christian/Molly)  
  
Pairing: 8 pairings that will be the same in each chapter, but this chapter is mainly Christian/Molly  
  
Note: For this song, I am honoring the late Aaliyah by setting the scene on the beach just like her clip. No offense is intended. I always thought it was funny that people always think that the character Molly Holly is still a virgin.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the couples, or songs mentioned in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~You Know You Make Me Float~*~  
  
~*~You Really Get Me High~*~  
  
~*~I Feel Like I'm On Dope~*~  
  
~*~Cause You Serve Me On A Regular~*~  
  
~*~You Gotta Stroke before Drifting Me Deeper ~*~  
  
~*~Your There Now Hold Me Close~*~  
  
~*~Boy Let's Take This Overboard Now~*~  
  
"AW, that is so adorable," Trish exclaimed. All of the wrestlers turned to look where Trish was looking. There was a little girl who couldn't be older than 4 years old running after a little boy who was about the same age. Ivory smiled when the little girl tackled the boy to the sand and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, you like rough play don't you Trish?" Ivory smirked, giving the blond a little smirk.  
  
Trish let out a little gasp. "Hey, I resent that," she laughed. All 7 others divas laughed at her. It was a beautiful sunny warm day and since everybody had the day off and they were on the lovely island in the Bahamas for the annual divas shoot, they decided to go to the beach. Molly, Dawn, Trish, Lita, Ivory, Stacy, Stephanie and Victoria had their towels neatly formed in a circle for some sunbathing.  
  
"I love it here," Stacy sighed, taking in some sun. Victoria sighed as well. "If only we can stay here for ever," she said. Lita suddenly sat up. "Hmm, wrestling in the sun all day, I would burn to a crisp," she laughed. All the other divas chuckled as well. "But this island is paradise. I really wish we had diva shoots more often in placed like this," Dawn yawned. She was lying on her stomach and giving her back a well deserved tan. "Yeah, and the guys seem to be enjoying it as well," pointing to the shore. And sure enough, there were their boyfriends, playing like restless hyper children in the cool water. They were all currently gang banging on Kurt, with John Cena and Eddie Guerrero holding his head down. Adam, Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit and Christian were trying to fend off Bradshaw and RVD, who had sand balls in their hands, with Bradshaw screaming "DIE CANADIANS!".  
  
"Children," Victoria said, shaking her head. All the girls laughed when Kurt managed to jump up and tackle Eddie and John. "Guess they like it here too," Stacy said. Stephanie turned back on her stomach and continued looking at her book. "So girls, how have the romantic nights been so far?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Well, romantic to say the least," Trish commented. "Yeah, blond comment," Molly said, rolling her eyes. Trish threw the bottle of sun block at her.  
  
"Just because you aren't into those kind of acts at the moment, doesn't mean I cant," Trish retorted, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. Molly merely smiled. They loved to do that, use her so called 'not used sex life' against her. If only they knew. "Oh come on Trish, you're just jealous that Molly can actually with hold sex," Dawn teased. "Hey, you try with holding when you have Adam Copeland in your bed," Lita remarked, referring to Trish' boyfriend. "Good point," Victoria added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Want You To Rock The Boat~*~ ~*~Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat Rock~*~  
  
~*~Work It In The Middle ~*~ ~*~Work The Middle, Work The Middle Work The Middle~*~  
  
~*~Change Positions For Me~*~~*~Change Positions, New Positions~*~  
  
~*~Now Stroke It Baby~*~~*~Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me~*~  
  
"Hey girls," Eddie said before dropping down on the sand next to Dawn. All the guys headed to their respectable girls. "Oh Chris! You are all wet and touching me!" Lita screamed. All of them laughed. "Hi," Christian whispered to Molly before softly kissing her lips. Molly smiled and kissed him back, but then pushed him away. "You're wet," she said, pointing to the salty beach water that was now on her chest. Christian smirked and leaned back in, going to kiss her again.  
  
"Aww, that is just too adorable," Stacy sighed. "Yes, its like it was only yesterday that Molly started to show some cleavage," Ivory feigned a cry. Stephanie fakely sniffled as well. "Our little girl is growing up so fast," she cried before embracing with Ivory and the both of them started to cry. All the guys laughed. "very funny," Molly said, pulling her bikini top a little higher. Christian noticed this and stopped her with his hand. "You look gorgeous," he whispered and kissed her again.  
  
"Oh, get a room you two," Dawn said. Trish giggled. "Not like anything would happen," she said before giving Lita a high five. Molly flipped Trish the bird while she kissed Christian. "Oh, she just gave you the finger, who knows what else she can do," Victoria teased. All the guys laughed. "Hey, we better get ready. Its almost sunset and the party will start in a couple of hours," Rob said. All the girls nodded and everybody packed up their things. All the couples walked hand in hand, the guys holding their girl's things.  
  
"We will see you all later," Christian said as he and Molly headed in another direction for their room. "Don't try anything Molly wouldn't do before marriage!" Victoria called out, which caused Benoit to laugh as he pulled his girl closer to him. Molly giggled and hooked her arm with Christian's. "If they only knew," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Christian smirked and they jumped into the elevator. "If they only knew," he whispered, before pinning her against the wall, and placing his hands on either sides of the wall close to her head, kissing her deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Baby I Love Your Stroke~*~  
  
~*~Cause You, Cause You Get Me To Where I'm Going~*~  
  
~*~In A Jury You'll Get My Vote~*~  
  
~*~Cause I Believe, I Believe You Know Just What You Doing Now~*~  
  
~*~Baby Now We Can Coast. Let's Do It In A Hurry~*~  
  
~*~That's Too Slow Go Ahead And Put That Thing In Over Drive~*~  
  
Stumbling out of the elevator, Christian mumbled something inaudible as he tried to find their room without breaking the kiss. Molly giggled and pulled away, taking out the key card and trying to open the door. He placed his lips on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his chest against her back. "You never told them?" he asked. Molly shook her head and pushed the door open. She turned around in his arms and smiled.  
  
"Why tell them if I can have fun playing a little angel and being a little devil with you behind closed doors?" she whispered, tracing his lower lip with her finger before hooking his chin and kissing him softly. Christian smirked but then gave in, kissing her back with fervor. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue lovingly into her welcoming mouth. Molly moaned into his mouth, hooking her finger in the hoop of his swimming trunks and pulling him inside. Christian kicked the door closed with his foot, dropping her bag on the floor. Molly pulled him back until her thighs slapped against what she assumed was the bed. She leaned back, letting herself fall on the soft mattress and taking Christian with her.  
  
Christian braced himself on his arms, not wanting to crush his lover under his strong torso. His moved his lips from her and kissed along her jaw line, nipping her chin before finally down to her pulse point on her neck. "You know I like it when you can get feisty," he mumbled. Molly smiled and ran her hands through his short blond hair, pushing his head closer to her neck. Christian was always good with words, and his mouth. Christian slipped his hand to her back and fidgeted to get the clasp of her bikini top off. Sighing into her mouth when it released, he pulled back and pulled the top from her arms.  
  
Smiling at the glow of her naked upper body, he attached his lips to her collarbone, kissing each patch of skin at came his way as he made his way back down. Molly giggled as his hand slipped to her hip, yanking the wrap off of her body. He followed by slipping his hand into her bikini bottom, but before he could explore, he found himself laying on his back with the lovely brunette on top of him, straddling his hips. "And what is this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow up. Molly smiled and lowered her face until their lips were almost touching.  
  
"You said you liked it when I get feisty," she whispered. Christian smiled and wiped away some strands of hair that was covering her face. "Yes, I love it," he said. Molly smiled and bit his lower lip, pulling it back and letting go. "Well then, time for me to get feisty," she said. "Are you going to tease me again?" he asked. Molly grinned. "You know it," she whispered before cupping his face and kissing him deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
~*~Want You To Rock The Boat~*~ ~*~Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat Rock~*~  
  
~*~Work It In The Middle ~*~ ~*~Work The Middle, Work The Middle Work The Middle~*~  
  
~*~Change Positions For Me~*~~*~Change Positions, New Positions~*~  
  
~*~Now Stroke It Baby~*~~*~Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me~*~  
  
Molly crashed onto his chest, completely exhausted and drained off all energy. She was breathing hard, and trying desperately to catch her breath. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and her hair laid sparred all over his face. Christian was breathing hard as well, completely amazed at the encounter he had just experienced. His chest heaved up and down, but it was still hard to breath. Molly could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest. She wondered if her weight on him was a hindrance, so she moved to slip off of him, but Christian stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from moving at all.  
  
Molly lifted her face to look into his eyes. "You never cease to surprise me," Christian whispered. Molly smiled. "It is a gift that only we brunettes have," she joked, kissing the tip of his chin. "But you are a natural blond," he said. Molly pruned up her nose at that statement. Christian smiled at the look on her face. To him she was so beautiful, so pure, but yet do evilly sexy and sinful. His lust for her was almost unbearable but yet so satisfying in the end. "Well after that little encounter, I think I shall forever enjoy having you tease the living hell out of me," he said. Molly couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Well I love teasing you," she whispered as she traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Christian sighed softly, his tired body still reacting to the bear touch of her. "Good, you are good at it," he said. Molly pulled up quickly, a shocked look on her face. "Are you calling me a tease?" she pouted. Christian laughed, but shook his head. "No, I just said I love the way you tease me," he said. Molly smiled and slowly traced his tattoo on his bicep with her fingertip. Christian looked to the side to the clock on the nightstand. "The party is going to start soon," he said. Molly nodded and got up. "Care to join me in a quick shower?" she asked.  
  
Christian grinned. "You know I would," he said, before pulling her by her hips and kissing her softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~I Need You To Use Yourself~*~  
  
~*~Like You Never Ever Used It Before~*~  
  
~*~To Explore My Body~*~  
  
~*~Until You Reach The Shore~*~  
  
~*~You'll Be Calling, Calling For More~*~  
  
Christian made his way down to the restaurant where the party would be held. Molly had finished getting ready first and Dawn had called for her because the poor little brunette got some gum stuck in her hair. She told Christian to meet him their and Christian agreed, because he damn well knew that he wouldn't keep his hands off of her if she came back to get him. Sighing, he came out of the elevator and into the room. He instantly spotted his brother and his friends sitting at a nearby table.  
  
"Hey guys, where are the girls," he asked, taking a seat next to Eddie. Kurt pointed to the dance floor. "Having fun," he said. Christian looked in the direction he was pointing and smiled. All the girls were laughing, having fun on the dance floor. But he paid no attention to the beautiful divas, he kept his gaze locked on Molly. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress and her hair was loosely curled. "Thy sure look happy," Eddie sighed, passing a beer to Christian.  
  
Christian took the bottle and leaned further into his chair, watching her move. A nice slow Latin song was playing and she was gracefully swaying to the music. Her hips moved from side to side and she raked her fingers through her hair and twirled around in circles. He smiled as he watched the curves of her body, the dress not to tight and short, but enough to let you see enough and hint the rest. He smirked when another twirl caused the dress to spin up, showing her exposed thigh for a split second.  
  
Adam noticed the smirk on his brother's face and laid his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Don't worry man. One day you will tap that ass," Adam said. All the others laughed, but Christian merely smiled. If only he knew that had happened a LONG time ago. But Molly was right, why not play an angel for others and a devil for him?  
  
~*~Want You To Rock The Boat~*~ ~*~Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat Rock~*~  
  
~*~Work It In The Middle ~*~ ~*~Work The Middle, Work The Middle Work The Middle~*~  
  
~*~Change Positions For Me~*~~*~Change Positions, New Positions~*~  
  
~*~Now Stroke It Baby~*~~*~Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehe, Molly and Christian! Lol, I hope you liked it. 7 other couples with 7 other songs to go.  
  
Dawn, Trish, Lita, Ivory, Stacy, Stephanie and Victoria will be the other 7 divas. 


	2. Butterflyz

Series: Intimate Secrets a couples series  
  
Title:Butterflyz (by Alicia Keys)  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: 8 couples, 8 songs describing the intimate secrets of their relationship. (This chapter: Eddie Guerrero/Dawn Marie)  
  
Pairing: 8 pairings that will be the same in each chapter, but this chapter is Dawn/Eddie  
  
Note: My shipper pairing! A sexy song for a sexy couple  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the couples, or songs mentioned in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Lately when I look into your eyes I realize~*~  
  
~*~You're the only one I need in my life~*~  
  
~*~Baby I just don't know how to describe~*~  
  
~*~How lovely you made me feel inside~*~  
  
Dawn tiredly opened her bedroom door, a look of exhaustion on her face. It was almost 11 p.m. and the only thing on her mind was to jump in her bed and go to sleep. Paul Heyman was so pissed off with Brock quitting the WWE that he broke so many things that Dawn had to stay after hours to file all the paper work. She was relieved that Sable offered to help her so she could go home sooner.  
  
Dawn took in deep breath when she realized that there was something wrong with her room. A familiar scent filled the air and it didn't take long before she realized it was the scent of vanilla. He knew very well that vanilla was her favorite scent and that it made her feel relaxed. A smile crossed her face when she realized that the lights were dimmed and that her usually bright room was now darker and filled with scented vanilla candles everywhere.  
  
Pulling the door closed, Dawn tiptoed her way to the bed, seemingly trying to leave the beautiful scenery untouched. "Eddie?" she softly called out, wondering where her Latin lover was hiding. But she received no response whatsoever as the room stayed completely quiet. Looking around, all she could see were flames of candles everywhere. She placed her bag and keys on the vanity table and proceeded with taking her jacket off. A tired groan escaping her lips, she grabbed her hair and quickly turned it in a ponytail.  
  
Taking in a huge sniff of the air, Dawn couldn't help but sigh again at the thought of what Eddie was planning. The Spanish always were romantic eh? Whenever Eddie decided to seduce his little girlfriend, he went all out, the whole 9 yards. Something catching her attention, she made her way to the bed. A smile crossed her face when she saw a WHITE rose on her pillow next to a beautiful envelope carefully sealed with a maroon ribbon. Lifting the rose to her nose, she opened the letter, a feeling of excitement surging through her body.  
  
MI CORAZON,  
  
A SPECIAL EVENING FOR A SPECIAL LADY ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY. MI AMOR, TAKE YOU TIME FOR A WELL DESERVED BUBBLE BATH AND SLIP THIS ON AND GET READY TO BE SWEPT OFF YOUR TIRED LITTLE FEET.  
  
XOXO EDDIE.  
  
Looking down on her bed, Dawn realized that there was another box on the bed. Carefully opening the box, a smirk crossing her face when she realized what it was. It was little red and black silk sexy nightgown. Raising her eyebrows in amusement, Dawn sighed and flipped off her shirt, heading to the bathroom. A soft gasp escaped her lips upon entering the bathroom. Along the floor lay rose petals and a bubble bath was awaiting her. She blushed, feeling completely excited at the warm bath waiting for her.  
  
"Eddie, you little taco," she giggled to herself. Happy to oblige his letter, Dawn slipped into the tub, slightly crooning at the warm feeling. "This is heaven," she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
~*~You give me butterflyz~*~  
  
~*~Got me flying so high in the sky~*~  
  
~*~I can't control the butterflyz~*~  
  
  
  
~*~You give me butterflyz~*~  
  
~*~Got me flying so high in the sky~*~  
  
~*~I can't control the butterflyz~*~  
  
A happy sigh escaping her lips, Dawn took the clip out of her hair and examined herself in the mirror. After a nice luxurious bath, she did as she was instructed and put on the little nightgown. She was only going to wear the nightgown, but knowing that Eddie was going to surprise her, she decided to surprise him as well. She put on a little strapless black bra and panties set, a set that Eddie had never seen before. She combed her hair and pinned it back up with the clip. Finally cleaned, dressed and free of all make up, Dawn headed back to her room.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, she now realized that that too had been changed. A trail of rose petals went from the foot of the door to her bed. She followed the trail of petals, smiling when there was a new envelope placed neatly on the pillow next to a pink rose. A small smile crossing her face, Dawn opened the envelope and read the new letter.  
  
MI AMOR,  
  
AFTER BUBBLES AND WET DESIRES COMES THE DELICATE KISSES, SWEET SOFT WORDS AND GENTLE TOUCH OF A LOVER TO HIS BELOVED BEAUTY.  
  
Dawn picked up the rose that lay on the bed. That motion caused one of her straps of the gown to fall down, exposing her bare shoulder. And when she stood back up straight, a delicate kiss was placed on her exposed shoulder, followed by 2 arms banding around her waist, holding a red rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~It seems like the light you give~*~  
  
~*~From the start you told me I would be your queen~*~  
  
~*~But never had I imagined such a feeling~*~  
  
~*~Joy is what you bring~*~  
  
~*~I want to give you everything~*~  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and sighed as he softly kissed her shoulder again. "I've missed you," Eddie mumbled against her skin. Dawn slightly shivered as his actions, her arms breaking slightly in goosebumps. "I had to file ..........," began. "Shhhhh," he interrupted, tightening the hold around her waist. "No need to explain, just let me take care of you tonight," he whispered into her ear, slightly sucking on her earlobe. Dawn hummed in approval.  
  
Her body was reacting fast to his advances and he was aware of that. With Eddie being Champion and Dawn being secretary, their romance had been put on hold for a little while. Eddie had many appearances and autograph sessions to do. Dawn was in office all day and had many photo and diva shoots to do. And when they finally did have a night together, which was usually after Smackdown, Eddie was too tired and sore from his matches to even serenade her with words. Not that Dawn minded, she was happy that he was champ and that he was doing well, but she longed for him, longed for his beautiful words, his kisses, his tender touch for so long now, and by the looks of it, that was exactly what Eddie was going to give her.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes when Eddie's lips made contact with her neck. He expertly kissed her neck, knowing all too well that it was her hot spot. "God, I've missed you," Dawn gasped. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, softly massaging his skin. She softly crooned as he continued to kiss her neck. A gasp escaped her throat when Eddie lightly bit on her neck. Eddie softly chuckled at the response she was giving him. "You are going to be the death of me," she softly laughed. Eddie smiled and pulled away from her neck.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather die in the heat of passion than a slow painful death," Eddie asked against her ear. Dawn giggled and ducked her head down, biting her lower lip and nodding. Eddie smirked and placed his hands on her hips, turning her around. "Now where are those soft lips that I haven't tasted in so long," Eddie sweetly whispered. Dawn blushed and placed her index finger right on top of her lips. "Right here," she whispered back. Getting the response he wanted, her gripped Dawn by her hips and pulled her close. "Come here," he softly growled before taking her lips captive.  
  
Dawn moaned loudly into his mouth the second his tongue entered her mouth. It had been a while since Eddie touched her like this in a while, and she was enjoying every second of it. Eddie slowly pulled away from her and laid his forehead to hers. He was smiling, realizing that that one kiss had already taken her breath away. He took a step back and examined her body, eyeing her from head to toe.  
  
"It fits," he said, referring to the gown she was wearing. Dawn twirled around, giving him an all around view. "I just hope you will be taking it off," Dawn seductively said. She wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and was about to kiss him, but he pulled away. He turned to the stereo and put on some soft romantic music. "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her. Without hesitation, Dawn took his hand and Eddie pulled her towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~You give me butterflyz~*~  
  
~*~Got me flying so high in the sky~*~  
  
~*~I can't control the butterflyz~*~  
  
  
  
~*~You give me butterflyz~*~  
  
~*~Got me flying so high in the sky~*~  
  
~*~I can't control the butterflyz~*~  
  
Dawn twirled as Eddie pulled her until her back rested against his chest. She smiled as Eddie took a hold of both of her hands and laid them crossed over on her stomach. He led the way, making the motion for Dawn to sway her hips from side to side. He laid a soft gentle kiss on her shoulder before pushing her away and pulling her back towards him. Dawn twirled some more, the hem of her gown twirling slightly up. Now her chest was pressed to his and she could barely keep the smile off her face.  
  
Eddie laid a soft kiss on the left side of her neck. Dawn fluttered her eyes closed and turned her head to the side, granting him better access. He took a hold of one hand and made her do one twirl. When she was back against him, he laid a soft kiss to the right side of her neck. He then dipped her, and as he pulled her back up, kissed the spot right above her breasts. Unable to contain it any longer, Dawn cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, letting her tongue show her affection for him. He kissed her back for a few moments. He then pushed her away but this time he let her go.  
  
Dawn twirled some more and when she finally came to a halt, Eddie was right behind her. He laid a soft kiss on the left side of her shoulder, and then pushed the strap down. He gave her right side the same treatment, pulling the right strap down as well. The gown slipped down until it stayed by her hips. Eddie kissed a trail down her spinal cord, until he reached her hips. Dawn bit her lower lip as he body was starting to quiver. He gave each of her hips a soft kiss before pulling the gown down. The silk dress fell in a pool around her feet and she gracefully stepped out of it.  
  
Eddie stood back up and pressed his still clothed upper body against her back. He starting kissing her neck again, softly tracing her stomach with his finger tips. Dawn placed her chin on her shoulder, enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin. She turned around and looked Eddie straight in his eyes, loving that she was seeing nothing but passion and intensity in his dark brown orbs. She softly pecked at his lips as she started to pull at his shirt, softly yanking it out of his pants. When she succeeded, she let out a contented hum and pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
Finally having his upper body bare, she pressed against him and kissed him hungrily, placing her hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. As she kissed him, Eddie pulled the clip out of her hair, causing her dark brown curls to drape down over her shoulders. He deepened the kiss, raking his hands into her hair. A soft moan escaped her when Eddie softly fisted is hands in her hair. Eddie pulled away to take in a deep breath and return his lips back to hers.  
  
Dawn fiddled with his belt, yanking it off his pants and throwing it carelessly on the floor. Eddie fiddled with the clasp of her bra, letting out a groan of relief into her mouth when he finally got it off. Dawn was about to unbutton his pants when Eddie pulled away. He turned and looked at the clock. A smile crossed his face when he noticed what time it was. He looked at Dawn who had a rather confused look on her face. "I have a surprise for you" he said, tenderly kissing her cheek. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and happily gasped when she could feel him harden against her bare thigh. Eddie then pulled a little red cushion bag out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
Dawn opened it to find a beautiful gold pocket watch on a necklace. "Open the locket," he ordered, still kissing her cheek. Dawn did as she was told. "What time is it?" he asked. "12: 04 am," she said. Eddie smiled and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," he mumbled before taking her lips captive again.  
  
~*~I can't control it~*~  
  
~*~It's driving me~*~  
  
~*~Taking me over~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fluff, nothing but fluff. Wasn't that fun?  
  
2 couples down, 6 to go!  
  
Steffie 


	3. Red Light Special

Series: Intimate Secrets a couples series  
  
Title: Red Light Special by TLC  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: A sexy couple, a sexy song describing the intimate secrets of their relationship  
  
Pairing: Lita/Chris Jericho  
  
Note: I absolutely love this song and I think it fits perfectly with the chosen couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the couple, or song mentioned in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Take a good look at it. Look at it now~*~~*~Might be the last time you'll have a go round~*~  
  
~*~I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down~*~~*~I'll let you go further if you take the southern route~*~  
  
~*~Don't go to fast. Don't go to slow~*~~*~You've got to let you're body flow~*~  
  
~*~I like 'em attentive. And I like 'em in control~*~ Chris Jericho howled in pain as Lita sat on his butt, her hands immediately on his back. "Jesus Christ woman!" he yelled. Lita slightly giggled, but she tried to suppress them, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he already was. "That's what happens when you hit a man with a chair honey. They hit back," she teased. Chris rolled his eyes but even that hurt like hell. "Oh really? Then what did Christian and Adam do to deserve this?" he huffed. "My mistake is that I am your best friend!" Christian screamed from the floor. Lita turned and looked over to see the short-haired Canadian lying on his stomach, Molly walking gracefully on his back. "Yeah, and Christian is my brother, so I had no choice but to follow," Adam laughed from the sofa in the corner. Trish had her elbows on his back, kneading the knots from his body. "So wait, this is all my fault?" Chris asked. "Umm, yes," Trish said, giving Chris a playful grin. "And why is that so?" he asked, sounding very eager to know the answer. Lita chuckled, realizing that Chris was getting frustrated. "Weren't you the one that barged in Austin's office demanding a 6 man tag team TLC match, and after he granted it came crawling to us to participate?" Christian asked. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. "Hey, I got you in the main event on Raw so be grateful," Chris proudly said. Adam and Christian would have laughed but they were in too much pain. Molly then sighed and stood on the floor, grabbing Christian by his hips. "Come on honey, let's go to our room and I'll ravage you to health," Molly calmly said. Christian smirked and let himself get dragged away by his girlfriend. Trish couldn't help but slightly laugh. "Only Molly can still sound so innocent even when using dirty language," she chuckled. Adam laughed at the thought of what Molly would do to his little brother. He groaned again, causing Trish to giggle. "Come on babe, you need a warm bath," she whispered and dragged him away. Lita looked as the couple left, and an evil grin crossed her face when she heard the door click closed. "Hmm, Molly is ravaging Christian, Trish will probably drown Adam in the tub, how shall I torture?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
~*~Baby it's yours. All yours, If you want it tonight~*~  
  
~*~I'll give you the red light special. All through the night~*~  
  
~*~Baby it's yours. All yours. If you want it tonight~*~  
  
~*~Just come through my door. Take off my clothes. And turn on the red light~*~  
  
Chris sighed as he felt Lita's hands on his shoulder blades again, softly massaging her way down. He slightly hissed in pain when she hit a certain spot, causing Lita to frown. "Hurts that bad hun?" she asked. When he made a noise to confirm it, the daring redhead frowned even deeper. "Aww, poor baby," she teased. She kissed each shoulder blade softly before sitting on his butt, her legs straddling him.  
  
"And to think you entered all of this and you still ended up losing the match," Lita teased, causing Chris to softly chuckle. "Yeah, but I put up a good fight," he proudly said. Lita chuckled and pushed his hair to the side, kissing the nape of his neck. "That you did, and I am proud of you," she whispered against his ear. She began to softly massage him again. Chris again hissed, softly squirming underneath her. Lita frowned even deeper, a look of pity on her face.  
  
"I think you need to go a to trainer, maybe you dislocated something," Lita said. Chris shook his head, softly whispering his contest. "No, I just need some sleep," he assured her. Lita somehow didn't seem convinced at his answer. "Are you sure?" she asked. Chris hummed, placing his hands under his chin. "Yeah, I was hoping to do other things tonight, but I doubt my body would allow it," he said with a grin on his face.  
  
Lita, unaware that he was flirting seemed confused. "What? You wanted to go out with the guys?" she asked. Chris chuckled, realizing that she didn't understand what he was doing "No, I was planning on ravaging you with my bare hands, but unfortunately my body refuses to move," he said. Lita, finally understanding, cocked a brow up, a smile crossing her face.  
  
"Oh really Mr. Jericho? Enlighten me, what would you do to my little body?" she asked. She pressed her hands a little harder, massaging his upper back. His mind started thinking perverted, and you could tell he was enjoying it. "Well you would be at my Mercy," he began, an evil smirk on his face. Lita nodded and bit her lower lip to prevent from screaming.  
  
"I would kiss every inch of you, made make sure you would be screaming my name well into the night," he continued. "Uh huh," Lita egged on, slowly rocking her hips against him as she continued to massage him. "I would have you gripping the headboard, scratching and clawing at my back, and bring you to the edge of ecstasy again and again," he concluded. Lita blushed, knowing all too well that Chris did that to her every single time.  
  
"But, too bad I cant tonight," he sighed. Lita laughed, but then got an idea. She slowly bent forward and kissed the shell of his left ear. "You know, you cant move, but that doesn't mean I cant do anything to you. It just requires my.......well........body parts, doing some work on your....body....parts," she whispered, each word following a kiss to his ear. Chris squealed, causing Lita to smile. "But I warn you," she began. She brought her lips to his other ear, her hair tickling along side his back. "I," kiss to his ear, "will," kiss, "take," kiss "my time," she concluded. Chris was starting to hum in approval of the idea.  
  
Lita kissed the nape of his neck and kissed her way down his spinal cord, her hair ticking him as she made her way down. Taking her time, she went down, stopping at the waistband of his sweat pants. Then she gracefully flipped him over and smiled down at him. "My time to have the lead," she smirked and dipped her head down, taking his lips captive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
~*~I know that you want me I can see it in your eyes~*~  
  
~*~You might as well be honest 'cause the body never lies~*~  
  
~*~Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine~*~  
  
~*~I'm feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight~*~  
  
~*~If I move too fast just let me know .'Cause it means you move too slow~*~  
  
~*~I like some excitement and I like a man that goes~*~  
  
Chris softly moaned into her mouth, his body reacting immediately to her. After a few moments he raked his hands through her long red hair, slipping his tongue into her mouth and as soon as he did, she pulled away from him, a smirk on her face. "Nuh uh, I'm in charge," she said and dipped her head down, kissing his chest, making a trail down south. Chris quivered with anticipation, the bulge in his pants made that clear. Lita noticed this and that made her happy.  
  
Reaching his navel, she suddenly got up and left the bed. Chris gasped, his entire face going pale. "Oh you are evil Missy! Oh so evil!" he said. Lita giggled and went to the stereo. Turning on a CD she smirked at the song.  
  
"I'm going to give you a good old fashioned striptease. No touching, just looking and enjoying," she ordered. Chris nodded and sat up a little, resting his head against the headboard. She disappeared in the bathroom, and seconds later she came out dressed in a dress, her hair pinned up. "Cant strip if I am not clothed," she firmly said.  
  
She followed by bending down, reaching down the un-strap one shoe. She knew that Chris was looking down her dress to look at her cleavage. Carefully getting back up, she kicked her hip to the side and smiled. Twirling the heel in one hand, she threw it in the corner and bent back down, slowly removing the other shoes. When she was finally finished, she raised one hip and placed both of her hands on the sides.  
  
"You with me so far?" she asked. Chris nodded, to shocked to really say anything. She smiled, and then went to the straps of her dress. Letting one side drop, she exposed her shoulder, but then quickly pulled the strap back up. She did the same with the other strap, letting it fall and the pulling it back up. She then turned around, her back to him, and pulled the straps down, letting the dress fall down till her hips. Seeing her exposed back, she turned only her head to look at him, a shy smile crossing her face.  
  
"Beautiful," Chris breathed. Lita followed by swaying her hips from side to side, slowly pushing the gown down. It pooled at her feet and she gracefully stepped out, her back still to Chris. His ragged breaths were starting to arouse her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would lose control.  
  
Reaching for the clip in her hair, she pulled it out, shaking it loose. Turning around, she faced Chris, a look of passion in her eyes. Her hair perfectly covered her breasts, causing Chris to whimper. Swaying her hips a little more, she made her way towards him, determination in her eyes. Clad only in her thong, she started to crawl to him, her eyes locked on him.  
  
A soft chuckle escaping her throat, she started to kiss his stomach, carefully tugging at the waistband. Feeling his need in his pants, Lita kissed her way back up, paying close attention to his nipples. Knowing he was about to explode, she kissed along his neck and sat up, straddling his lips. Cupping his face, she looked deep in his eyes, passion obvious in his blue orbs.  
  
"I thought you said no touching," he whispered. Lita nodded and pecked his lips. "I said you couldn't touch, you just enjoy," she whispered before taking his lips captive.  
  
~*~Baby it's yours. All yours, If you want it tonight~*~  
  
~*~I'll give you the red light special. All through the night~*~  
  
~*~Baby it's yours. All yours. If you want it tonight~*~  
  
~*~Just come through my door. Take off my clothes. And turn on the red light~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Do It to Me

**Series:** Intimate Secrets a couples series

**Title:** Do it to Me by Usher

**Author:** Sweet Steffie

**Rating:** R (sexual situations)

**Summary:** Always loved the mysterious aura about Benoit, so I just had to try this

**Pairing:** Chris Benoit/Victoria

**Note:** I absolutely love this song and I think it fits perfectly with the chosen couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the couple, or song mentioned in this fic.

* * *

_**I got two-dozen roses, and a card that says baby I can't wait to see you later.**_

_**We made dinner reservations at Nobu or Mr. Chow you just pick the location.**_ _**Now we're sitting at the table sippin' the finest wine having a damn good time.**_ _**I know what's on your mind... I want you, you want me too stop frontin' I know exactly what you wanna do.**_

"That was fun," Victoria sighed, easing herself back into the car seat. A soft contented sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of the leather seat. She had just had a very wonderful and sexy night at one of the finest restaurants in all of Los Angeles. She along with all the other divas had been planning a surprise dinner party for Stephanie McMahon. But being the perfectionist that Victoria always is, she went all out, exhausting herself to make everything PERFECT.

"I'm glad you had fun honey," the driver of the car said. Victoria turned, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend, Chris Benoit. "It really was well planned," he added, one hand on the steering wheel, the other fidgeting with the car stereo. She smiled, turning back to look at the road.

"Yeah well, it was hard work, especially trying to keep it a secret from Steph," Victoria groaned. Chris smirked, the surprised look on Stephanie's face an absolutely priceless moment. "Well anything you do is exhausting," he slightly teased. Under normal circumstances she would argue with him about his joke, but frankly she was too tired to even think of what she going to say.

"Yeah good point," he added. She merely smiled, softly listening to the music as they drove on in silence. He was humming along with some old song on the radio, but Victoria was lost in thought, thinking about everything that had happened that night. After a short ride they came to a red stoplight. Chris sighed and waited patiently for it to turn green.

"Thank You," Victoria whispered. Chris turned to his head to the side to face his lovely girlfriend. "For what babe?" he asked. Victoria slightly shrugged, easing more into her seat. "For coming tonight. I know that you don't really like socializing with the majority of the people that were there. I know you don't really like that atmosphere," she softly hummed. Chris nodded, knowing that she was speaking the truth.

"And it really makes me feel good that you stayed the whole night sweetheart. I really appreciate it," she continued. The light turned green and Chris slowly stepped on the gas. "I love you even more for tonight," she softly concluded. Chris smiled and took her hand, raising it to kiss the back of her hand. "Anything for you babe," he said. Victoria slightly blushed, the way the word babe rolled off his tongue sending goosebumps over her arms.

"And besides, had to make sure nobody has trying to steal the hostess away from me," he added. Victoria slightly chuckled. Chris never made jokes like that, he was very quite and he knew that he didn't need to worry about her staying loyal to him. But hearing him being so protective of her occasionally always made her feel special.

"Don't worry sweetheart, the hostess always has some special attention for the VIP guest of the night," she seductively said. She placed her previously kissed hand on his thigh, lightly stroking her finger tips along his pants. "Yeah right, she didn't even see me all night," he teased. She would have blushed. Chris was hardly like this. Teasing her with words, sounding so flirty he did it rarely, and the fact that he was doing it now, was sending her hormones into overdrive.

"Chris, pull over," she said. Chris seemed puzzled, a questionable look on his face. "What?" he asked. Victoria looked around, a smile crossing her face. "Pull over on the cliff over there," she instructed. Chris did as he was told and parked the car on a deserted cliff. Victoria quickly pushed a button, causing the roof of the Mercedes to roll to the back, turning into a convertible. Undoing her seat belt, she quickly jumped on Chris, straddling his hips.

"Time for this hostess to pay some special attention to this guest," she whispered as she gently took his lips captive.

**_Do it to me, I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby_**

**_Do it to me I guarantee you won't regret it let me set it out like you ain't never had it_** **_Do it to me I want you to grab me talk to me tell me how you like it when you want it when you all up on it ooh_** **_Do it to me I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna make this a night to remember_**

She could feel Chris smile against her lips at her words. He loosely placed his hands on her hips as she cupped his face, gently and slowly kissing him. She softly moaned as she pushed her hips down, feeling something rather hard between her legs. "I knew you would see things my way," she seductively whispered and then kissed him again, this time more passionate then the kiss before. She moaned a little harder into his mouth when he squeezed her hips through her little black dress.

After a long kiss, the she broke her lips from his, then affectionately started giving his neck the same treatment as his hands started to wander down. Slowly she undid his shirt buttons as she continued to pay close attention to his neck. Chris let out a little groan, though one could not say it was out of pleasure or discomfort.

"Baby stop," he whispered, almost inaudible. She ignored his request and continued kissing his neck, rolling her hips once for added measure. Chris let out a mixed whimper/groan, but it was almost muffled by Victoria's tongue that was nicely sucking on his neck. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, she left his chest bare, softly caressing his abs, knowing it drove him crazy. "Vicky please stop," he pleaded. He was growing uncomfortable about the situation.

That's just how Chris was. Not to say he was afraid. He wasn't afraid, on the contrary he was more turned on then ever. He loved it when Victoria took control, it made her feel good about herself to let her do what he always did for her. But Chris was a little shy due to the fact that they were out in the open. Chris was somebody who enjoyed the word privacy, he wanted more then anything to continue this............. In a room with 4 walls and closed doors.

"Baby, I can't do this," he said, slowly pushing her away from him.

**_So long I waited for this night to get inside you look in your eyes and tell you baby take me I'm yours_**

**_And if you feel anything like I feel, by the end of the night I'm certain you'll be screamin' for more_** **_I wanna do anything and everything to your body till you break down can't take no more_** **_From the bed to the floor, to the top of the stairs you gon' get it baby please please...ooh DO IT TO ME...._**

Victoria eased back, a sigh escaping her lips. She knew what this was about, she knew all too well that he was completely embarrassed about the situation, and she really couldn't blame him. She knew Chris loved secluded places, that's where he would show her how much he really loved her, by the way he would make love to her in those places. But tonight Victoria wanted something different. She appreciated Chris more then anything, and she respected his wishes, but she wanted to show Chris she wanted him, right then and there, wanted him to feel the excitement and the rush of doing it right there.

"Chris, just let go," she whispered, cupping his face and softly pecking at his lips. Chris shook his head, carefully taking her hands from his face. "Let's go home and finish this," he tried to say in a seductive tone. Victoria sighed and shook her head. "I want you right here, right now," she said, rolling her hips once more over his spot. Chris whimpered, shaking his head. "I cant do this," he whispered.

Victoria was not going to give up. She wanted to show him just how much fun this could be. "Baby, I need you to do this for me, I need you right here, right now," she pleaded. A seductive look in her eye, she watched him, his eyes still full of embarrassment. "Vic.....," he said before being cut off by a kiss. She kissed him with all of the passion she felt, wanted him to feel how much she wanted him right then and there.

They kissed for a long moment until Chris pushed her off, his hands going to the steering wheel. Victoria frowned, realizing that Chris was not going to budge and she would just have to take this adventure home. "Ok, Ok, I get it," she softly said. She was going to move out of his lap, but he held her in her place, a seductive smirk on his face. Victoria then realized that Chris had just put the car on lock, and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Time to make things a little steamy," he said before pulling her down, kissing her with everything he felt at the moment.

**_Do it to me, I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby_**

**_Do it to me I guarantee you won't regret it let me set it out like you ain't never had it_** **_Do it to me I want you to grab me talk to me tell me how you like it when you want it when you all up on it ooh_** **_Do it to me I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna make this a night to remember_**


End file.
